Gargalesis
by Begoogled
Summary: She hissed again, her lips inches from his heated face. "Two can play this game, and I'm very good at playing." My entry for Breaking Travis Month.


_Gargalesis_

_Thanks go out to my beta, Kathy Rose._

_

* * *

_

"I want that data chip." Her voice was calm, but her dark eyes flashed dangerously.

Ensign Travis Mayweather looked up at her from the cold floor, then shuddered as his body arched back involuntarily, his muscles taut. His stomach twisted again, and the woman's demands were drowned out by the guttural noises escaping his throat. A bead of perspiration slid sideways down his temple. He couldn't wipe it away, as strong hands held his arms down.

She hissed again, her lips inches from his heated face. "Two can play this game, and I'm very good at playing." She glanced at her henchmen, daring them to contradict her.

Travis' back arched again, and one of his arms almost jerked free. He grimaced at his clumsy movements, then gasped in relief as she paused, expectant.

"I'll…I'll give it to you." He frowned, for his hands were still lying useless by his side, his right hand caressing air. "It's in my pocket."

She eyed him carefully, then nodded. Travis' arms were released, and he carefully pushed himself up to a sitting position, the muscles in his side still tender. He unzipped a breast pocket, and he couldn't suppress the smile that crept up his face. He withdrew the tiny blue data chip, holding it tightly between his thumb and index finger. "You are relentless!"

Ensign Hoshi Sato laughed, then leaned over to snatch the chip from him. Travis' long arms kept it out of her reach, and he could tell she was becoming annoyed. But he couldn't stop now. He was having way too much fun. He passed the chip to his other hand, stretching his body away from her as she tried to make another swipe. "Guys, some help here?"

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker was leaning against the corridor's bulkhead, chuckling quietly. He held up his hands. "Oh no, I'm not getting involved in this!"

"You held me down while she interrogated me! How is that not 'being involved'!" Travis grunted in dismay. He snatched Hoshi's wrist with his free hand as she reached out again.

"I call it evenin' up the odds. Hoshi wanted to talk to you, so we made sure you were listening. I didn't know she had perfected tickle torture to an art." He folded his arms, enjoying the scene in front of him.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…" Lieutenant Malcolm Reed had a subtle smile on his face, and seemed to be in no hurry to help the helmsman.

Travis eyed Hoshi suspiciously. She had calmed down, but he didn't think she would give up that easily. She was looking at her wrist, the one he held tightly in his hand. Suddenly, the petite linguist grabbed his wrist with her free hand, and with a quick thrust and turn she had freed herself. Before Travis had a chance to react, she scooted past him, and his arm was now behind his back. Painfully so.

"Travis," she purred as the fingers on his left hand slowly drained of feeling, "I will not ask again."

Fearing that his arm would be pulled out of its socket if he did not heed her words, Travis held the chip out to Hoshi. She released her killer grip, and took the chip.

"It's not as bad you think!" Travis tried one last time.

"I'll be the judge of that," said Hoshi as she gave him a final sharp look, though her cheeks were slightly flushed. Then she marched off, leaving the three men to stare after her until she was out of view.

"Nice move," Trip whistled. He glanced askance at Malcolm, who looked suitably impressed as well.

Travis scratched his head. "I didn't think she'd be this upset," he mused.

"Give her some time, Travis. She's a bit embarrassed, but I think the chancellor was simply amused. There's no damage done, and we're leaving orbit at the end of the day," Trip offered. "And you have to admit, three days of negotiatin' trade licenses with a teenager can be taxing." The engineer looked at Malcolm, who had headed the security detail during the monotonous meetings. Malcolm grunted in agreement.

Travis smiled knowingly at the mention of the young monarch. "I think the prince was sweet on Hoshi," he suggested. "The guy was hanging to her every word during dinner, and insisted on having the first dance with her."

Malcolm snorted derisively. "He's just a boy, Travis. Seventeen years old on their calendar, and not ready to rule a planet, in my opinion." It was obvious the lieutenant wasn't too fond of Mintoa's royalty.

"But he sure knows how to throw a party." Trip winked. "And Hoshi looked cute, even if she would chew me out for saying that." He sighed, looking in the direction Hoshi had left. "Too bad we lost the pictures to prove it. I wish I had thought to bring my camera," he said wistfully.

Travis' smile widened into his trademark grin. "Don't worry. I made a copy."

Trip's laughter filled the corridor while Malcolm rolled his eyes. "You'd think Travis learned his lesson today," the lieutenant rumbled good-naturedly.

"A little tickling is not enough to break me!" Travis said proudly as he started walking toward the turbo lift, the other two men moving behind him. Trip looked sideways at Malcolm and winked. "You keep dreaming, Travis. You keep dreaming."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Garagalesis is the scientific term used for laughter-inducing tickling.


End file.
